


тот, кто будет помнить

by fierce_cripple



Series: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга 2020 [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Backstory, Biblical Themes (Abrahamic Religions), Cannibalistic Thoughts, Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Pre-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: И если он будет приговорён к Аду, пусть так.
Series: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773562
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Force and Strength 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	тот, кто будет помнить

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [he who does not forget](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531397) by [chellian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellian/pseuds/chellian). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

Аластор богом возвышается над своими жертвами.

Его руки сервируют трапезу, подготовленную им для себя, а он спокойно улыбается, тёмные глаза маникакально блестят. Он слушает радио, зная, что расскажет о своих находках всей Луизиане, если не всем Штатам. Любопытно, вообще-то; неважно, сколько своих жертв в эфирах он опишет вплоть до мельчайших подробностей, никто и глазом не моргнёт, будто эти подробности известны всем заранее.

Он держит своих жертв живыми больше часа, истязая их, издеваясь над ними, смеясь над ними. Их мольбы об освобождении привносят в его жизнь радость, но Аластор остро улыбается им, прежде чем продолжить. Его ладони тронуты багрянцем, волосы запеклись от крови, но он улыбается. Ни больше, ни меньше.

Если уж на то пошло, изловить пару оленей для него почти скучно, обыденно. Если уж на то пошло, олени реагировали на смерть точно так же: шок, страх и жажда жизни, освобождения. Аластор заметил, что почти все люди, которых он убил, вели себя, как пойманные им олени. Слишком погружённые в жизнь, чтобы никогда не желать почувствовать сладкое освобождение смерти, озаряющей их. Они были будто марионетки, с которыми Аластор мог развлекаться, обезглавливать одним жестом. Люди были лишь игрушками для него, просто позволяя ему сосуществовать с ними рядом, так что их можно было скормить кому-то куда более сильному, кому-то, кто убил бы их прежде, чем они смогли бы сделать вдох.

Люди были едой.

Его рот всегда наполнялся слюной, когда речь заходила о человеческой плоти, её вкусе, воспоминаниях о времени, когда он был невинным ребёнком, любопытствующим, какова человечина на пробу. Стоило матери познакомить его со своим делом, убийством людей, превращением их в еду, он пожелал присоединиться. Аластор смеялся, пока жертвы матери кричали от боли, маниакальная тишина стояла в его ушах по сей день. Убийства были такими весёлыми, как и плёночные записи, описывающие мельчайшие детали его жертв с головы до пят, от начала и до конца.

Стоило кому-то столкнуться с Аластром всемогущим, финал наступал для него стремительно, потому что Аластор мог перерезать линию судьбы лишь собственными пальцами, обрывая чужую жизнь одним махом.

Он поправляет очки и включает кухонную плиту, ждёт, пока блюдо начнёт готовиться, уже чувствуя беспощадный голод. Поначалу он готовил для себя человечину лишь раз в году, когда его матери не было рядом, но потом это стало наваждением, как женщина, зовущая его в постель, отвергающая его, но одержимая собственной красотой. Неважно, сколько он пытался есть мясо животных — желудок отвергал его, потакая людоедским побуждениям и вынуждая его рвать олениной в туалете. Неважно, насколько он пытался приучить себя к чему-то не такому вкусному, как человечина, его тело протестовало, преклоняясь перед чудовищными и хищными поползновениями разорвать окровавленными зубами людскую плоть.

Ничто не приводит Аластора в благостное расположение духа лучше, чем крики так называемых невинных. Никто никогда не будет невинен, неважно, насколько славный и покладистый, ты никогда не сможешь избежать челюстей Костлявой, и вшивая смертность говорит тебе сдаться. Ты умрёшь в старости или юным, никому, нахрен, нет дела, потому что это реальная жизнь, не какая-то дерьмовая сказка, где ты живёшь вечно, как волшебник с посохом и прекрасным молодым личиком. Наяву ты постареешь и сморщишься, как только твоей сказке выйдет срок.

И если он будет приговорён к Аду, пусть так, он заставит каждого демона преклониться и уважать его, как падшего ангела, такого же непобедимого и могущественного, как правители.

Аластор окидывает взглядом стену, заполненную фотографиями, которые его друзья делали на каждой охоте. Видит себя, смотрящего в камеру, держащего голову мёртвого оленя за рога, с ружьём и улыбкой от уха до уха. С такой же улыбкой, какую он показывает жертвам. Как только их души оказываются на небесах или в аду, он смеётся про себя, потому что, ради всего святого, они прокляты навеки так или иначе. Лучше умереть невинным и юным, чем увидеть, как превращаешься в гнусного взрослого, смотрящего на мир через призму расчёта, наблюдая, как всё разрушается.

Но Аластор не может побороть ощущение, что его поймают. Жгучее чувство, что однажды кто-нибудь, действительно обладающий мозгами, свяжет все его убийства воедино и доложит о нём властям. Но кто им поверит? Никто не выйдет против популярного и знаменитого радиоведущего, ослепляющего обаянием и остроумием, с прекрасным голосом, которым он властвует над своей ордой. Он прищёлкивает пальцами под мелодию из радио с аккомпанементом саксофона и женского голоса.

Радио всегда помогало ему забыть увиденное дерьмо, неважно, сотворённое им или связанное с чем-то ещё отвратительным, например, сексом.

Не имеет значения, что мир говорит, не имеет значения, скольких он убил ради развлечения, он всегда будет хищником, предвосхищающим вкус людей, становящимся сродни Люциферу, но в реальности, а не на мелькающих страницах великой святой Библии, которую он читает лишь когда ему кажется, что он совершает жутчайшее из преступлений. Прочитав заветы, Новый и Ветхий, он снова начнёт убивать, но с ещё большим святым исступлением, чем прежде.

Неважно, сколькие пробуют отследить его жертв и их личности, он всегда скрывает следы, например, под кустами или хороня заживо.

Потому что он будет хранить тайну, пока не умрёт.

Потому что никому не нужно знать, что их величайший кумир среди радиоведущих — убийца-психопат, известный тем, разрушил не одну семью.

Прежде, чем он стал демоном, он был человеком. И прежде, чем он стал демоном, упивающимся резнёй и транслирующим её на весь Ад, он был человеком, который упивался кровью.


End file.
